This invention relates to an attachment for a ceiling fan for perfuming the air in a room in which the fan is used.
"Casablanca" style ceiling fans are currently in vogue and commonly in use. Such fans are suspended from a ceiling electrical outlet and are commonly provided with a depending light bulb housing. The fans have relatively large, relatively slow-speed vanes and are effective in creating an axial down draft for cooling a room in which they are used. It is an object of the invention to provide an attachment for a ceiling fan which utilizes the down draft of the fan to perfume the air in the room.